


Mac and Cheese

by Kuuinimei



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: A fic about the Seed's infamous mac and cheese, Deputy bonding with the seed family, Everyone is probably ooc, Gen, This is most probably a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuinimei/pseuds/Kuuinimei
Summary: The Deputy found herself eating dinner with the family she loathes, the Seed family.





	Mac and Cheese

The Deputy found herself sitting in front of a stylish wooden table, with a bowl of Mac and Cheese served right in front of them. She can't believe herself dining with the _horrible_ Seed family. All they have shown her was kindness after they managed to separate her with her colleagues to make her a new member of the family. John and Jacob were subtly against the idea whilst Joseph and Faith were resolved to convert her in the most pacifist way possible. As the Father tries his best to convert her after dinner, Rook would not just give up her dignity so easily.

'Are you enjoying your food so far, my child?' Joseph calmly asked Rook in efforts to get her talking again even though it is quite obvious that she doesn't like it in any bit. He watched her intently ever since she set foot on their dining area. Faith is cheerfully munching her Mac and Cheese and she's quite jealous with the cheery woman because her macaroni looks better than hers. The state of her macaroni is just _a gooey yellowish mess_  and it smells... _peculiar._ She doesn't know if she should be grateful they've been serving her something to digest or not because it looks like they've purposefully gave her a disastrous dinner. They are generous with water as a pitcher of it is on the middle of the table. Even she has doubts drinking the served water as it might be mixed with this drug called Bliss they've been using to the townsfolk for them to be controlled by Faith. She's hungry and thirsty but she doesn't want to accept any food of them at all.

'Why are you not eating, Rook? Eat up! It's gonna be a long day tomorrow,' John told her after shoving up a spoonful of sliced pork ribs and java rice in his mouth. Even though he looks decent, he sure doesn't act like one. Jacob quietly eats his dinner, still trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, except the Deputy. She catches his glances often but he immediately looks away. Joseph in the other hand, isn't moving his spoon and fork at all. It almost looked like he is waiting for their guest to eat. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe he just wanted to watch her do her thing. Rook just let out a sigh after having a realization about the situation she's in. The clicks and clacks of the metal utensils on the surface of porcelain plates got her in a trance. She succumbed deep into her stray thoughts.

_How did I end up here..._

Thoughts of other people suddenly swirled in her mind. She cannot believe she'll have a goddaughter soon and she's excited about it. She wonders where are Whitehorse's whereabouts and the Marshal's, just thinking about them made her worry.

'Rook... Rook?'

She found herself snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Faith's sweet voice calling out to her. As she got her consciousness of the physical world once more, she noticed the Seed family are paying close attention to the girl, Jacob, and Faith looked worried. John and Joseph looked amused. She felt her cheeks burn and she didn't what she was previously doing. What did she do?

'Wha?' Rook raised both eyebrows in confusion. 'You were staring intensely at Father earlier, he tried calling out to you but you didn't respond.' Faith answered, still maintaining her sweet childish voice. Maybe that's her voice after all, Rook believes she's altering it on purpose to look innocent but in her eyes, she's just plain annoying.

Their guest took a short pause and think about what she should say next, 'Let me ask, who cooked my Mac and Cheese?' she asked, sounding annoyed. The family looked at each other, Faith chuckled. She was sure she just saw and heard Jacob snorting. John blames Joseph and Joseph denies having to cook any food on their table stating he doesn't know how.

'So.... It's basically you, John,' she concluded. He denied. He denied as hard as he can but to no avail. Rook laughed at the thought of John being a terrible cook and joked about it. Faith giggled while Joseph smirked. Jacob snorted once again. John gave her a scowl.

'I was just trying to impress our guest, that's all!' he angrily blurted out. Finally, he confessed. 'Trying to impress a guest with a fucked up Mac and Cheese doesn't do any good, John.'

_Oh my lord, Jacob finally spoke._

John just rolled his eyes and finished his dinner.

'Language, Jacob,' Joseph calmly reminded him.

'Yeah, yeah.'

Maybe the Seed family was not so bad after all, she thought as she swallowed a spoon of John's meal. It was an unpleasant experience for Rook. She tried her best not to vomit in front of them but it would be quite a challenge for her. Joseph started to eat as soon as their guest had her first spoonful of John's glorious food.

_A burnt gooey macaroni does not taste bad at all..._ she repeats over and over again as she continue to digest the food for what seems a torture for her. 

Wait...

Her eyes widen when she noticed something.

'But why Faith's macaroni looks delicious!? Don't tell me John cooked that!' she shouted to the family. The Seeds didn't know what to reply instead Faith just burst into laughter. John glared at her sister. Joseph couldn't handle his chuckle anymore. Jacob laughed as to mock his dear brother.

Oh, what a dinner this is.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I have wrote. This was created at 1 AM while I was wondering about the Seed's Mac and Cheese. My hands were itching to post this.


End file.
